Talk:Orderly
Image? Okay I understand why this guy has an article, since we have similar characters, but do we even have an image of the guy? I mean, if he didn't even physically appear in the series and had only one line, then this guy deserves an article far less than Tank Guy or the Guard(s). If not, I think we should just delete this article. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree, I also think the Training room guard should be as well. The Tank Guy at least had a bigger part to play than the guard and the doctor, as he appeared in a minute or so long fight scene with Tex, but the guard was just another Freelancer grunt, and he didn't even really have much of a speaking role. Fair enough that most characters should have a name, but the doctor and the guard were more or less just background characters with no personality and nothing really noteworthy about them. The Tank Guy at least had some funny dialogue "Hey bitch, catch!" and juggling the grenade etc., idk, we do have a few pages for minor characters, but this one had literally like two seconds of screen time if I remember correctly. Socksucker (talk) 18:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) The Orderly did physically appear, but only as a background character and isn't really recognizable since he looks like the other Orderlies in S10. Same goes to the Training Room Guard. Both have had very little screen time, resulting in their lack of personalities. The TRG is barely audible and, like Socksucker says, they're only Grunt characters. In my opinion, minor characters are those who have given the series some type of comedy that is memorable, like the UNSC Police, or have had more appearances, again like the UNSC Police. So, I will consider deleting these pages. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) in Remember Me How I Was]]Both the Training Room Guard and the Orderly had more speaking parts then Tubbs who got his own page. Having pages about minor characters doesn't effect the quality of other pages, so there is no point in deleting them.--Bron Hañda 22:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Tubbs was referred to by name and was implied to have a specific personality, making him more than just a background character. He was referred to by name by his other team members, he was a specific character, where as the Orderly and Training Room Guard are one of many background characters that look exactly the same. If they had been referred to by an actual name at some point, or even been spoken to at all for more than two seconds, or had their own screentime rather than more or less being background characters, then yes, they should have had pages. Otherwise, I'd say no, personally. You can see what others think, but I think the main point is that they're not really characters. They're unnamed, one-off 'grunt' characters that were one of many similar background characters. They had no identifiable or implied personality traits and had little interaction with any other characters to make up for this, such as with the Tank Guy. Socksucker (talk) 23:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC)